Ash Ketchum/Gallery
Attire Ash anime.png Ash AG.png Ash DP.png Ash BW.png Ash XY.png Ash SM.png Ash_Sword_and_Shield_2.png Non Canon Attire Ash Ketchum (I Choose You).png Ash M21.png Original Series ''Ash Catches a Pokémon'' PKMEP003 - Why Are You Following Us.png|Ash asking Misty why she's following him, Pikachu and Caterpie after he spots her stalking them PKMEP003 - Ash Calls Misty Annoying.png|Ash calling Misty annoying after hearing her reason why she's following him and his Pokémon PKMEP003 - Why Do You Trail After Me.png|Ash continues to ask Misty why she's following him ''Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon'' Ash, Misty and Brock (Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon).jpg Ash and Team Rocket (Now when Aerodactyl is here.).jpg ''Holy Matrimony! Ash and Brock tell the bad news.jpg Our Heroes with Team Rocket (Holy Matrimony!).png ''The Battle of the Badge Ash wins the Earth Badge.jpeg ''Ditto's Mysterious Mansion'' Ash!.jpg Ash & his friends dress up as Team Rocket.jpg ''A Friend In Deed'' PKMEP078 - Curious Ash.png|Ash asking for Ritchie's name ''The Chikorita Rescue'' Ash, Pikachu and Chikorita (The Chikorita Rescue).png ''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' Ash and Mewtwo.jpg|Ash helps Mewtwo ''A Parent Trapped! Ash, Brock, Misty and Ritchie caged.jpg ''Espeon, Not Included ENI2131232.jpg ''Rage of Innocence'' Ash and Brock are Team Rocket's Prisoners.jpg ''Hocus Pokémon'' Ash Ketchum's comical yell.jpg|Ash Ketchum's comical yell upon being turned into a Pikachu ''Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias'' 800px-Latias as Bianca.png 800px-Ash and Latias.png 800px-Sight sharing.png ''Advanced Generation'' Series ''Taming of the Shroomish'' Our Heroes with Alex and Shroomish.jpg ''Jirachi: Wish Maker'' PKMAGM1 - Could Be Just An Instant.png|Ash telling Max that a thousand years could be just an instant before telling him that maybe the thousand years Jirachi is sleeping are just an instant for him PKMAGM1 - It Won't Be Like This, Traveling with Us.png|Ash telling Max that Jirachi wouldn't be the same traveling with them PKMAGM1 - For Max or Jirachi....png|Ash trying to tell something to Max about him and Jirachi... PKMAGM1 - Not an Instant So to Speak.png|...but he can't seem to explain it very clearly... PKMAGM1 - Can't Say it Very Clearly.png|...so he instead remarks this to him ''Take This House and Shuppet'' May grabs Brock.jpg Lucario and the Mystery of Mew Ash_in_Lucario_of_the_Mystery_of_Mew.jpg 250px-Ash_Aura.png 800px-Lucario and Ash.png ''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' Guys look there!.png Ash & Pikachu Underwater.png Ash with Buizel (Movie 9).png ''Diamond & Pearl'' Series ''Mutiny in the Bounty! Ash and Jessie (Mutiny In The Bounty!).jpg Ash with Jessie and James (Mutiny in the Bounty!).png J's Drapion Caught Ash.jpg Ash and Pikachu are Going Down..png ''Sandshrew's Locker! Ash and Dawn with Mira.png Ash, Dawn, Brock, Mira, Pikachu and Sandshrew..png Our Heroes and Mira Under the Lake..jpg Our Heroes and Mira encounter the Gyarados..png ''The Rise of Darkrai'' PDVD 654.PNG ''Sleight of Sand! Our Heroes (Sleight of Sand!).png ''Enter Galactic! Ash and Dawn with Maylene (Enter Galactic!).png ''Staging A Heroes' Welcome! Ash and Buizel..jpg|"This is my stage now!" ''Up Close and Personable! Ash and Angie in Water.jpg ''Battling The Generation Gap! Ash & Pikachu Hawaiian-Style.png ''Giratina and the Sky Warrior PDVD 424.PNG ''Saving the World from Ruins! Ash and Riley in Trouble..jpg ''The Battle Finale of Legend! Our Heroes with Looker and Cynthia.png Ash, Dawn and Brock (The Battle Finale of Legend!).png ''The Treasure Is All Mine! Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup (The Treasure is All Mine!).png Ash and Brock with James..jpg Our Heroes (DP153).png Our Heroes and James (DP153).jpg Our Heroes (The Treasure Is All Mine!).png ''Best Wishes Series ''A Sandile Gusher of Change! PKMBWEP003 - Why Are You Following Us.png|Ash asking Iris why she's following him and Pikachu ''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram PDVD 269.PNG|Ash, Pikachu and Reshiram facing Zekrom ''Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom'' PDVD 117.PNG|Ash, Pikachu and Zekrom facing Reshiram ''Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! Ash and Elesa.jpg Elesa Speaks with Ash.png ''Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice PDVD 321.PNG ''Expedition to Onix Island! Ash under the water (Season 15).png ''The Dream Continues! Ash with all his pokemon.jpg Miscellaneous‏‎ Ash_and_Pikachu_in_Future_Episode.png|Ash and Pikachu in a Preview for the next episode ''XY'' Series ''Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! Ash meets Clemont and Bonnie.png ''A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! Ash and Helioptile.jpg|Ash and Alexa's Helioptile met again Ash's Shocked.jpg|Ash upset after losing against Viola Ash's Stress.jpg|Ash having doubts about winning against Viola next time after remembering how he lost to her SereSato-bag.jpg|Serena returns Ash his backpack Ash's Stress 2.jpg|Ash wondering how he's going to compensate for Viola's strategies ''Battling on Thin Ice! PKMXYEP06 - You Were Like This When We First Met.png|Ash being reminded by Serena that he once told her to never give up unil the end PKMXYEP06 - This is So Like You.png|Ash being told by Serena that he hasn't changed at all since they met and that it's so like him to to never give up Ash's Endearing Laugh.jpeg|Ash laughing after realizing that he had forgotten his way PKMXYEP06 - How Could I Forget.png|Ash asking himself how he could forget his way after hearing Serena's words to him and having a laugh about it PKMXYEP06 - Ash Thanking Serena.png|Ash thanking Serena and says her encouragement helped him PKMXYEP06 - Take Your Time and Think About It.png|Ash telling Serena to take her time and think about what she wants to do on her journey ''Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! PKMXYEP007 - Ash Invites Serena.png|Ash inviting Serena to travel with him and his friends PKMXYEP007 - Ash Tells Serena That It Was Because of Her That He Succeeded.png|Ash telling Serena that it was thanks to her that he was able to win at the Santalune Gym PKMXYEP007 - Ash Stops Talking.png|Ash pauses for a second PKMXYEP007 - Curious Ash.png|Ash nervously telling Serena that it would be really great if she were to join PKMXYEP007 - Excited Ash.png|Ash excited after Serena accepted his invitation to join Serena's Directions.jpg Ash and his friends.jpg PKMXYEP07 - I've Been Meaning to Return This to You.png Ash and Serena 2.jpg Ash rescuing Serena.jpg Serena, Ash, and Pikachu.jpg Ash's Remember.jpg|Ash finally remembers Serena PKMXYEP07 - I Also Felt Nostalgic and Wanted to See You.png Ash's apologized.jpg|Ash apologizing to Serena for not remembering her since they met Ash Ketchum.jpg|Ash picks his Rhyhorn for the Rhyhorn Race Ash and Clemont's break the forth wall.jpg|Ash asking Serena if she can teach him everything there is to know about Rhyhorn racing PKMXYEP07 - Does it Look Good on Me.png|Ash asking Serena if his outfit looks good on him Serena give gift to Ash.jpg Ash's Laughing with Pikachu.jpg ''An Appetite for Battle! Ash and Serena fixing.jpg Clemont's bummer with Ash and Serena.jpg Ash and Serena's worried.jpg ''A Pokévision of Things to Come! PKMXYEP21 - Ash Staring at Serena.png|Ash staring at Serena after seeing her in her Fennekin outfit PKMXYEP21 - Serena Advising Ash to Take Break.png|Ash being told by Serena that his training won't be productive if he doesn't take a break every now and then PKMXYEP21 - Happy Girls.png|Ash after he agreed to help his friends with Serena's Pokévision video making the girls happy Serena's Brushing with Ash and Bonnie.jpg ''The Bonds of Evolution! PKMXYEP28 - Ash Covers His Hand.png|Ash covering his hand after Serena slapped it away from the one slice of chocolate cake he tried to take for himself ''The Cave of Trials! Ash, Pikachu, and Serena.jpg ''Day Three Blockbusters! PKMXYEP40 - Ash Falls with Serena.png|Ash falling down a cliff with Serena after he tried to stop her from falling Ash are you ok?.jpg Serena and Ash 2.jpg PKMXYEP40 - Nervous Ash.png|Ash nervously chuckles after he returns Serena's hat to her Serena getting water for Ash.jpg Serena tending Ash's Foot.jpg PKMXYEP40 - Ash's Content Stare.png|Ash staring at Serena with content PKMXYEP40 - No Need to Rush.png|Ash assuring Serena that there's no need to rush and to take her time finding a goal Serena and Ash.jpg Ash and Friends Clapping.jpg Ash and friends exciting smile.jpg Ash and Kalos friends.jpg ''Battling Into the Hall of Fame! PKMXYEP42 - Serena Calls Ash Clumsy.png ''Showdown at the Shalour Gym! PKMXYEP44 - Ash Has No Idea How He's Going to Win.png|Ash having difficulty during his battle with Korrina... PKMXYEP44 - Ash Turns Over to Serena.png|...before he turns to look at Serena PKMXYEP44 - Ash After Serena Comments on His Rhythm.png|Ash after hearing Serena's observation about his rhythm PKMXYEP44 -Ash Understands After Flashback.png|Ash as he realizes... PKMXYEP44 - Ash Decides to Battle His Own Way.png|...that he should battle Korrina his own way instead of imitating Tierno after remembering Serena's observation about his rhythm ''Dreaming a Performer's Dream! PKMXYEP47 - Serena Finally Decided What She'll Do.png ''A Campus Reunion! PKMXYEP48 - Ash Protecting Serena.png|Ash protecting Serena ''A Race for Home! PKMXYEP53 - Ash Tells Grace Serena's Been Taking Care of Him and Others.png|Ash telling Grace that Serena has been taking care of him and his friends PKMXYEP53 - Serena Reminds Ash That He Insisted in Participating.png|Ash being reminded by Serena that he insisted in participating in the Rhyhorn race PKMXYEP53 - Ash Tells Serena That It Was Because of Her That He Rode Rhyhorn.png|Ash telling Serena that it was thanks to her that he did manage to ride a Rhyhorn Serena hushed Ash.jpg|Ash having his mouth covered by Serena when he was going to tell Grace about Serena's real dream ''Facing the Grand Design! PKMXYEP54 - Ash Gives Serena Protection.png|Ash giving Serena protection ''Under the Pledging Tree! Serena and Ash's 1st Date.jpg Serena and Ash's 1st Date (2).jpg PKMXYEP59 - Ash Gives Blue Ribbon to Serena.png|Ash offering his blue ribbon to Serena, asking her if she will accept it PKMXYEP59 - Nervous Ash.png|Ash nervously telling Serena that the blue ribbon is for her as a way of thanking her for her help ''A Showcase Debut! Ash's Impression.jpg|Ash impressed by Serena's new image ''Good Friends, Great Training! PKMXYEP65 - Ash Protecting Serena.png|Ash protecting Serena ''A Fashionable Battle! PKMXYEP73 - Ash Agreeing to Go Shopping.png|Ash agreeing to go shopping after Serena suggested to him that they go ''A Relay in the Sky! Ash, Serena, and Noibat.png|Ash and Serena cheering up Noibat ''Lights! Camera! Pika! Serena's Giggle.jpeg ''Performing with Fiery Charm! PKMXYEP80 - Bonnie Knows Serena Likes Ash.png ''A Legendary Photo Op! PKMXYEP86 - Serena Scolds Ash.png PKMXYEP86 - Ash Apologizes to Serena.png|Ash apologizing to Serena for his recklessness Dream a Little Dream from Me Pokemon XYZ Screenshot 0649.jpg Pokemon_XYZ_Screenshot_0009.jpg ''Master Class Choices! PKMXYZEP16 - Ash Puts Off 8th Gym Battle.png|Ash putting off his eighth Gym battle for Serena so she can participate in the Pokémon Showcase Master Class held at Gloire City ''Seeing the Forest for the Trees! PKMXYZEP28 - Ash Snaps At Serena.png|Ash snapping at Serena PKMXYZEP28 - Ash and Serena's Argument.png|Ash and Serena during their argument PKMXYZEP28 - Ash Thinks About Serena's Words to Him.png|Ash thinking about what Serena told him PKMXYZEP28 - Ash's Breakdown.png|Ash getting mad at himself for how he acted towards Serena PKMXYZEP28 - Serena's Words Were Ash's Wake-Up Call.png|Ash telling Serena that her words helped him ''A League of His Own! PKMXYZEP32 - Serena Scolds Ash.png PKMXYZEP32 - Serena Holding Ash's Wrist.png PKMXYZEP32 - Serena Refocuses.png ''Coming Apart at the Dreams! Ash, Alain and their Pokemons (XY133).png Pokemon_XYZ_Screenshot_0937.jpg ''The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! PKMXYZEP45 - Ash Suggests He and Serena Go Out.png|Ash suggesting to Serena that he and she go out together PKMXYZEP45 - Ash Points to Clothing Store.png|Ash showing Serena an outfit inside a clothing store PKMXYZEP45 - Serena Sees Outfit Ash Shows Her.png PKMXYZEP45 - Ash Smiles At Serena.png|Ash smiling at Serena as she and Pikachu gaze at the outfit inside the clothing store PKMXYZEP45 - Enjoying Treats Together.png|Ash, Serena and Pikachu enjoying treats together PKMXYZEP45 - Ash Holding Serena's Hand.png ''Till We Compete Again! Ash-and-serena-195324.jpg|Ash before receiving a kiss from Serena PKMXYZEP47 - Ash Suprised in Awe.gif|Ash surprised in awe after being kissed on the lips by Serena ''Sun and Moon Series ''Rocking Clawmark Hill! Ash and Rockruff.png ''So Long, Sophocles! Ash and Pikachu (SM026).jpg ''Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! Our Heroes in Pokébase Players.jpg Our Heroes (SM028).jpg ''Lulled to La-La Land! Our Heroes in Camp..jpg ''The Island Whisperer! Ash, Lana, Olivia and Popplio with Wailmer.png Ash and Olivia with Wailmer.png ''Currying Favor and Flavor! A Photo of Ash, Mallow, Olivia and Their Pokemon Friends.jpg ''Mounting an Electrifying Charge! Sophocles Team is the Winner.png ''Alola, Kanto! Pokemon S&M.jpg|Ash with his friends from the original series ''Faba's Revenge! Our Heroes (SM050).jpg ''Real Life...Inquire Within! Ash, Kiawe, Pikachu and Poipole with Zipp.jpg ''Rise and Shine, Starship! Ash Ready for Fly.jpg ''Sours for the Sweet! Our Heroes (SM072).jpg ''Guiding an Awakening! Ash (SM077).png Ash and Lycanium Z.png ''The Long Vault Home! Ultra Guardians' Mission is Completed (SM085).jpg ''The Prism Between Light and Darkness! Ultra Guardians with Naganadel.jpg ''Securing the Future! Ash, Pikachu and Torracat (SM090).jpg Ash, Gladion, Solgaleo and Lunala.jpg ''I Choose You! 21d55c0fd49a42ffb272500780dbd633.jpg tumblr_p3sc1qGhuT1tr6wqbo1_1280.png Maxresdefault200.jpg Ash_Ketchum(MS020).png Ash Jump to the Water.jpg 800px-Ash_friends_M20.png "The Power of Us" Untitled 496269.jpg Untitled 496268.jpg Untitled 496267.jpg Untitled 496270.jpg Untitled 496271.jpg Untitled 496273.jpg Untitled 496274.jpg Untitled 496275.jpg Untitled 496276.jpg Untitled 496277.jpg Untitled 496278.jpg Untitled 496279.jpg Untitled 496280.jpg Untitled 496281.jpg Untitled 496282.jpg Untitled 496283.jpg Untitled 496284.jpg Untitled 496285.jpg Untitled 496286.jpg Untitled 496287.jpg Untitled 496288.jpg Untitled 496289.jpg Untitled 496290.jpg Untitled 496292.jpg Untitled 496291.jpg Untitled 496294.jpg Untitled 496296.jpg Untitled 496297.jpg Untitled 496295.jpg Untitled 496298.jpg Untitled 496299.jpg Untitled 496300.jpg Untitled 496301.jpg Untitled 496302.jpg Untitled 496303.jpg Untitled 496304.jpg ''Pokemon Detective Pikachu Detective Pikachu Ash.jpg ''Sword And Shield Series'' ''Theme'' 1-2-3.png ''Pikachu is Born! b0344dcb-5b1a-4509-80a3-a08994c710e1.gif SS001_1.png SS001_2.png SS001_28.png SS001_24-1.jpg SS001_25-1.jpg SS001_39.png ''Ash and Gou, Let's Go by Lugia! SS002 28.png Category:Galleries